cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Alert 3 beta patch 1.5
Patch 1.5 for the second Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 beta was released in September 2008. Changes This patch fixes a few bugs, contains balance changes, and enabled tier 3 superweapons. Finally, we also added replay support. Bug fixes * Terror Drones can no longer be killed by a unit once the terror drone is inside of it. Balance changes * All anti air ground units & base defense AA range decreased to 300 from 400. * Duration of Return to Airbase power increased to 30 seconds from 3. * All commandos' vulnerability to EXPLOSIVE damage decreased to 50% from 100. * ChronoRift 1, 2, and 3, pre-attack delay now increased by 3 seconds. * Cryocopter Shrink Ray range increased to 300 from 200. * IFV + Tesla Trooper combo now has a pre-attack delay and its overall DPS was lowered. * Tesla Trooper secondary ability toggle has a cooldown of 1 second. Tesla Troopers can no longer move while in their secondary mode. * Bear health decreased to 150 from 190. * Toxic Corrosion affected units now do a ton more radiation damage when they explode. The field which remains after that explosion also does a ton more damage now. * Shogun battleship now fires 3 shots per turret, instead of 6 (doh). Reduced damage radius of warhead to 15 from 50. * King Oni now accelerates while charging, kind of like of the Shogun. Decreased the duration of the charge to 4 seconds from 5. * Balloon Bomb warhead damage decreased to 150 from 250. * Increased radius of Honorable Discharge. * Added experience levels to the Allied Engineer, Bear, Dog, Spy, Soviet Miner, Allied Miner, and Rising Sun Engineer. * Removed sinking mechanic from all remaining ships. Setup Assault destroyer to attack subs. * Increased the duration of Short Circuit, lowered the ammount, removed stacking. Reduced range and radius. Increased fire speed. * Added small reload time to Spider Hole ability. * Tuned Time Bomb damage. * Tuned Orbital Dump damage. * Increased Shogun Battleship cannon damage. * Reduced level 1 Magnetic Satellite radius, increased level 3 Magnetic Satellite radius. * All fighter aircraft attack range increased to 200 from 150. * Frozen units now have a 25% limit for being "over-frozen", this should prevent units from being frozen long after the cryocopter has gone. * Vindicator Bombs should now actually hit moving targets. * Multigunner Turret health increased to 1000 from 500. * Aircraft Carrier given the proper armor set. * Soviet Bear vulnerability to anti vehicle fire increased (to offset his recently buffed health). * Egg speed reduced to 65 from 75. Egg locomotors giving a 1 second acceleration time, increased turn time by 0.5 seconds. * All Japan production structures T2 upgrade costs increased by 250. * Japan barracks T3 upgrade cost increased by 250. * Japan barracks egg price increased to 750 from 500. * Japan Base Defense health increased to 1000 from 500. * Neutral Oil Derrick initial capture bonus decreased to 500 from 1000. Money tick value decreased by 50%. Health reduced to 1500 from 3000. * Reduced the Chrono Swap warp in time. * Fixed armor sets on bear, dog, & terror drone. * Removed transportslotcount so the Apoc can be lifted by the twinblade. * Killing eggs now gives you XP. * Multigunner IFV buildcost increased to 900 from 700. * IFV + Peacekeeper DPS reduced. * Riptide ACV buildcost reduced to 750 from 900. * Guardian Tank buildcost increased to 950 from 900. * Sickle Leap reload time reduced to 10s from 20s. * Chopper VX speed reduced to 120 from 140. * Mecha Tengu land speed reduced to 100 from 125, water speed reduced to 80 from 100. * Bullfrog Transport speed increased to 100 from 90. * Twinblade health increased to 600 from 400. * Hammer Tank speed increased to 75 from 60. Other * Startup dialog now contains the text for the actual game. Don't be alarmed. * Added Tier 3 Superweapons for all factions. * Tweaked Vindicator bombing anims * Added replay support. Previous versions of the beta have automatically saved a replay of the most recent game, called "Last Replay.RA3Replay", in C:\Documents and Settings\\My Documents\Red Alert 3 Beta\Replays ::As of patch 1.5 you can run this replay by creating a shortcut to RA3Beta.exe (or copying your desktop shortcut) and adding the commandline argument: :: ''-replaygame "C:\Documents and Settings\\My Documents\Red Alert 3 Beta\Replays\Last Replay.RA3Replay"'' Category:Red Alert 3 official patches